


Surprise is the WORST

by HitachiinTwiins



Series: Virgil's Past and Future [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Birthday, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins
Summary: Roman had a BAD idea, a really bad idea, and while everyone agreed with that, it put Virgil in a bad frame of his mind, till he had a panic attack.OR: I'm bad at doing a summary and this is a Birthday fic!Although this fic is part of a series, it doesn't need to read the previous chapters. But it's more understandable why Janus and Remus are more different.
Series: Virgil's Past and Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006656
Kudos: 25





	Surprise is the WORST

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. But but I needed to do a Birthday fic for Virgil, soooo here it's! Also, please tell me if I need to tag anything else!

For once, he wasn't sure how he felt about today. No one could say when exactly Thomas started to have Anxiety, so he didn't have a birth date. Although, he would question if traits should have a birth date since they are not human? But the fanders and Thomas decided that today was his birthday.

So he wasn't sure how he felt today. 

He was rolling on his bed thinking about it; in theory, it was already his birthday. After all, it was 4 in the morning, but no one was awake. He decided to gets up and goes to the kitchen so he could drink some water.

Should he be happy? Or should he ignore it and think about it like any other day? It was confusing and weird. Last year his birthday present was doing a Halloween-themed video on Christmas eve, Virgil honestly had way too much fun dressing as a vampire.

And the year before? It was that weird 12 days of Christmas song that Roman created, even though he won't admit it, that was fun. As they said, it was a video to commemorate their first Christmas together.

But this year? This year they didn't have anything planned, sure Thomas would do a live stream for patreons, and that was enough for Virgil to feel anxious and be awake so late in the night. But his family? They didn't say anything about it. They weren't thinking about doing anything at all, in all honesty, they were preparing a Christmas party. After all, it would be with Janus and Remus. 

Shaking his head once, trying to dispel whatever he was thinking, he got up from --- When he sat down in the sink? And walked back to his room, sure he was thinking way too much like always. Throwing himself in the bed, way too lazy to change his clothes or undo his makeup, he snaps his fingers, and with that, he was already in pajamas and a clean face.

"I'm thinking way too much... When did I start to care about birthdays?" He says at his room, as he closes his eyes, picking his earbuds and phone, playing some music. "Time to sleep." Even though he said that it would take at least one more hour till he finally was sleeping.

\-----

"Are we really doing that?"

"Yes! Of course, we are!"

"But won't he feel more anxious?"

"He will be anxious anyway because of the live stream."

"Yeah... But..."

"It's not like we are harming him."

"But he will be anxious! Isn't that a good reason not to do this?"

"Just... Try to relax, okay? He will like it... In the end."

"Okay... Don't let me alone then."

"We never intended to."

\-----

"Viiiirgiiiiiiiiil ~!" 

A singing voice was knocking and almost yelling outside of his door as he growls, slowly waking up. "WHAT?!" He was a bit annoyed by been awake with so much happiness at what? 9 am? "It's 9 am ROMAN!"

"I know, Emo." Roman opened the door and was now leaning on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "But we need you to wake up. Thomas needs to prepare for the living stream."

"He can do that without me. Just let me sleep a bit more." He says as he pulls the blanket over his head, trying to hide from the light coming from his door.

"Won't you eat something for breakfast?"

"Roman, I stayed awake till 5 am I barely had 4 hours sleep. If you don't want me freaking out during the live stream and making Thomas anxious all day, you better let me sleep!" Virgil was annoyed, almost slipping on his tempest tongue.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine. Padre said he would let something for you to eat on the fridge." With that Roman was out of his room, closing the door.

Sadly, that was enough for him to wake up. He was tensed and annoyed, and sure he wasn't going to be able to sleep back. A loud growl as he gets up and starts to do his morning routine.

That was also enough for him to start to spiral in thoughts once again about his birthday. That is how he messed up doing his make up twice, once applying the eyeshadow how it was supposed to be used, over his eyes. And the second time, he just forgot to smudge it, he remembered when he was holding the doorknob to go out. The second time was more easy to fix.

He put on his headphones instead of his earbuds, as he goes out of his room, playing some punk music since if he needs to stay awake all day, he might as well. Virgil ignored everyone who tried to say anything to him till he did his coffee and drink it.

Honestly, he tried to ignore the spiraling thoughts as he finishes drinking his coffee, sitting in the chair. A small tap on his shoulder was enough for him to remember to take out the headphones. "Morning Pat."

The man was smiling softly. "Morning kiddo. Did Roman woke you up?"

"Yeah... Something about the live stream..." Virgil says in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm sure he totally did that not on purpose." Deceit said as he gets in the kitchen. Picking up another cup of coffee. "Also, morning Virgil."

"Morning Jan." He sighs again as he yawns. "Yeah... I figured that much."

"Oh kiddo, maybe you should try to sleep a bit more later?"

"Will do... Maybe a nap, later in the day." He frowns a bit, sure for now that Patton would at least remember and comment about it, right? Or was he thinking so selfish about himself? It was Patton! He would remember, right? Even Janus remembered when he was still on the Dark side.

"Virge? Can you help me decorate the Christmas Tree?" Morality asked casually, breaking his spiraling thoughts. "Janus and I, are in charge of that, while Logan is busy helping Thomas with the tech stuff. Roman and Remus are brainstorming."

"Sure." Right he forgot, his birthday is like five days before Christmas Eve, of course, they would be more focussed on decorating and preparing for that! After all, it would be their first Christmas with Remus and Janus. With a small sigh, he didn't mind, he was the one who said he preferred not to do a big deal over things. So why he felt so... Sad?

After his breakfast, he did help Patton and Janus decorate the tree, this year they also created yellow and lime greens decorations since now they had two new members in the family. He was free after lunch, which did him goes back to his bedroom.

Pulling the blanket over his head, he felt bad and selfish, he felt... Sad. Forgotten. That wasn't good. Even though Remus, Roman, and Logan were back during lunch, they also didn't say anything. He won't mind the awkward 'happy birthday' wishes, at least he would know that they remembered.

But... Remember what? The first time he appeared? How did Roman, Lily, and Thomas want to get rid of him? Or to tune him down. Or how bad he was. Who would want to remember that? Who would want him here in the first place?!

Was that their way to show that they didn't care about him? Nooooo... They totally did care about him! Otherwise, Roman wouldn't wake him up, or Patton wouldn't want his company to decorate the tree.

He could see the shadows in his room getting darker, he didn't need to get up to figure out that his eyeshadow was also darker. "Better sleep..." Virgil sighs at that as he closes his eyes, not bothering with anything else. He would do the live stream, and then he would just forget this day.

\-----

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea..."

"I'm inclined to agree with him."

"You two are just worrying too much!"

"Yeap! He will be fiiiiine."

"Hm... You know I don't think this is a good idea either..."

"OH MY GOD! You three are worrying too much! He will love the surprise! Just think that!"

"This is a mistake isn't it?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I will talk with Thomas."

"Nooooooo!"

"Yes! If he agrees we keep this, if not we will just try to fix the situation."

"He is sleeping..."

"You won't want to wake him up."

"If we need to fix the situation then we will do after he wakes up."

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"It's a marvelous idea!"

"I think he will agree with me when he finds out."

"Of course he will! Making him anxious about his birthday is NOT something nice!"

"Oh, please, he is anxious all the time. It will be fine."

\-----

When he woke up later, he felt groggy, he wasn't sure what time was, as he sits on the bed. Yawning as he picks up his phone. Oh, nice he was late for the stream! It was already 5 pm! Why didn't no one... They didn't care about him, did they? At the realization, he just throws himself back at the bed, not caring about it. If they didn't care about him why he would go there?

Instead, he just stayed there. Laying on the bed, scrolling on his phone, happy birthday wishes on the fandom, he saw fan arts, he also read some fanfics. It was fun, to see how the fanders would celebrate his birthday. Maybe he should go to imagination visit Emile and Remy, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. 

In reality, he couldn't bring himself to go out again, he didn't want to see anyone, he felt hurt and sad that no one remembered his birthday.

\-----

"Virgil didn't wake up yet?" Thomas asked as he looked at Logan.

"Well, if he did wake up he didn't go out of his room." The logical side answered as he fixes his glasses.

"I told you that was not a good idea!" Patton said as he was holding one hand on Janus's arms, trying very hard not to show how sad he was.

"Well, I agreed with Patton after breakfast." Janus sighs as he looks at them. "But the Twins."

"HEY! It's a fabulous idea! He will love it when he sees it!" Roman says as he puts a hand over his heart offended.

"He will love all the decorations! It will be like Halloween!" Remus says happily that he was able to work with gore and blood decorations.

"That is not the issue here." Thomas sighs. 

"How are you, Thomas?" Logan asked curiously.

"If you're asking if he ducked out, no, he didn't. He is still around. I still feel anxious about the live-stream. And all. Oh... I need to go!" Thomas says. "Break is over."

"Okay." Patton and Janus weren't looking happy. As both took parental figures they were still worried about Virgil.

"Well, I will finish my gift! While one of you go pick him up!" Roman says happily as he sinks out.

"Oh Oh! I will go there and make sure all the decorations are right then!" Remus was hyped as he sinks out as well.

Logan, Patton, and Janus sigh at that. "Logan can you...?" Patton asked with a small sad sigh.

"Yes, you both try to be happy that is ending at least." Logic says as he starts to walk towards the purple door.

Patton and Janus sighed at each other, honestly, that was a dumb idea. Both knew that mostly because Patton's emotions was been a bit pessimistic, probably was Virgil not controlling his powers, and Janus was used to dealing with Anxiety before so he knew how the other disliked surprises.

\-----

"Virgil?" Logan knocked at the other's door, he felt a bit more cold than normal.

"One sec." He was rolling on his bed as he gets up and walks towards the door, opening it. At his point, he didn't care if his room was darker and colder than normal. "Sup specs. What you want?" His eyeshadow was darker, as he was affected by his room more.

The navy trait frowned at the vision, blinking a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

"Totally." He lied as he shrugs.

Logan didn't believe it but he let it go. "I need your assistance in the imagination if you up to it?" He wasn't the type to stall so Logan was straight to the point.

Virgil tilted his head to the side. "Sure." He closes his door and lets the headphones around his neck as he follows Logan around. At this exact time, he felt depressed and honestly tired from thinking how much the fanders were nicer to remember his birthday than his family.

The walk was silent, he wasn't sure what he wanted to talk with Logan and neither if he should tell anything. A few moments later, they were in a darker room, and soon he felt more anxious and aware. "Logan? Are we... In the right place?" Fear started to creepy on him.

"Yes. We are."

His vision wasn't adapting to the darkness, slowly he could feel fear and his breathing was starting to uneven. Did they finally got tired of him and wanted to... Make him disappear? Or to merge with the subconscious? No... He was too important for that... Right?

He was lost in thoughts, but he couldn't miss the flash of light and everyone yelling: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

His lips paled, as he fell hard on his knees, holding a hand over his chest, he wasn't able to breathe, his vision was blurry with dizziness and he was trying very hard not to cry.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Janus said pissed, as he walked towards Virgil. "Vee, look at me. Hey!" Deceit moved his hands in front of Virgil. "Look at me!"

He did that, although he wasn't able to focus exactly on the half-snake face.

"Can I touch you?" As the yellow side receives a nod, he moved his hand to pick the other, sitting on the floor with him in his lap. Hugging him. "Hey close your eyes and follow my breath right?" Another nod as Janus started to count the breathing pattern and as well exaggerating his breathing. "You're doing great Vee. Keep going."

He focused his sense towards Deceit, following his breathing, everything felt numb, he could barely hear Patton scolding the twins. Logan couldn't say anything as he just watched. "Virgil?" A few minutes later he was back to normal, as he moves his eyes to Janus. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm... I guess?" He still felt anxious, he still felt weird, and he still had a lot of thoughts in his mind. "You all didn't... forget?"

"No, Vee. We could never." Janus said as gently as possible.

"So... You all don't wanna make me... Disappear? Or... Hate me? Or or..." Virgil's voice falls in silence as he tries to tell out his thoughts.

"NO!" Deceit yelled, although it did scare Virgil. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you." With that, he hugged the anxious closer and tighter. "No Virgil, whatever you thought today, we don't want to. We care about you, we love you."

"But..."

"I'm sorry kiddo." Patton finished scolding the twins. "Roman and Remus said it was a good idea to fake we forgot your birthday... While they planned a surprise party. We told them it wasn't a good idea but they didn't listen."

"We are sorry..." The twins were looking at the floor, embarrassed. "We thought... If you don't like it we can leave or..."

It took several minutes, for everything to be explained and to get to the point where Virgil was stable enough to understand and calmer. After that Janus helped him to get up on his feet. Logan and Patton weren't sure what they should do, and the twins were still looking embarrassed.

"I... Okay... Can we... Just... Celebrate it today and... Talk about it tomorrow? I can be angry and annoyed with this tomorrow... Right now... I think it would be better if I..." Virgil was lost in words as he tries to explain.

"Of course we can!" Patton smiled at that, as he moves to let Virgil look around.

It was a room with black walls, the ceiling was decorated with moon and stars, meanwhile, the walls and the furniture were based in the Victorian Era, it was remarkably edgy, they avoided spider objects but he could see the cobwebs decorating the room.

He smiled at that, even the cake and the sweets were in black and purple, bringing a sense of Halloween in the middle of Christmas time. "Let me guess? Patton did the cake, Janus did the sweets and both decorated it."

Patton and Janus smiled and nodded.

"Logan helped to decorate the ceiling because he wouldn't like the wrong representation, and with the furniture. While Remus summoned it and helped decorate with cobwebs. I bet he also used the spiders in my room to do that."

Both also nodded.

"And Roman had the idea and put it together, yelling and saying who was late with what. And helped to create the room?"

Everyone laughed at that. "Hey! I didn't yell!" Roman sounded offended at that. "You was bossy." Remus pointed out. "Even though we all were doing things..."

Virgil looked at them arguing like brothers and then around, he could see the thoughts behind the decoration and was chuckling at that. "Right both of you shut up." His family was there and everything was like he dreamed about. "Thanks. I loved it." Sincerity as he turns to them. "Now let's party!"

He honestly wasn't the type to party, but... He wanted to enjoy it. He cared about the birthday and if his family wanted to celebrate it with him, so why not? He could loosen up and enjoy it, the rest of the night was fun, Janus was taking pictures instead of participating but sometimes he would be dragged to play. They played, they laughed, forgetting all the problems for a moment and... Just enjoy the celebration.

"Hey, did you know today is also National Emo Day?" Logan said nonchalantly.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Janus and Patton were surprised by that.

"Oh, that makes sense! It's Emo day! After all, it's Virgil's Birthday!" Roman said happily about that.

"Uff... That was bad." Virgil says while eating a sweet. He couldn't deny that he felt happy to know about it as his eyeshadows were a constant purple now, that he felt really happy with the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this, but I had such a happy time writing this, so here it is!


End file.
